In large-scale systems such as a cloud system, an administrator installs more hardware components for the cloud system in order to deal with an increase in resource requests due to an increase in the number of users for the cloud system. In the aforementioned installment, the administrator installs more hardware components in unit of partial system in which a plurality of hardware components are unified as one unit.
When the administrator installs one or more partial systems, a first constitution, that is included in the partial system to be added, is equally or approximately equally set to a second constitution included in the existing (already installed) partial system. The aforementioned first constitution and second constitution are constructed by hardware components and software components respectively, for example. There is a case where the administrator partially customizes various setting information that is set in the hardware components and software components in the existing partial system, for designing for the partial system to add. Then, the administrator sets customized various setting information to the hardware components and software components in the partial system to add.
Functions of the existing partial system and the functions of the partial system to be added are equal or approximately equal, the administrator equalizes or approximately equalizes the first constitution with the second constitution and further carries out the aforementioned partial customization.
When the administrator partially customizes the various setting information and sets the various setting information to the hardware components and the software components in the partial system to be added, there is a case where an error in settings (hereinafter, appropriately referred to as “setting error”) occurs. This setting error is often involved with the settings of information (hereinafter, appropriately referred to as communication relating information) related to network communication (hereinafter, appropriately referred to as communication) such as IP addresses and port numbers.
Regarding a distributed system which is constituted in such a manner that a plurality of apparatuses are connected to a network, there has been proposed a technique by which the apparatuses are automatically set, thereby making it possible to establish mutual communications (see Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-269998).
In order to avoid the setting error above, it is conceivable that the aforementioned technique is utilized. However, it is difficult to set the IP addresses and the port numbers, which are partially customized for the partial system to be added, in the hardware components in the partial system to be added, based on the aforementioned technique.
Accordingly, the administrator manually customizes the communication relating information such as the IP addresses and the port numbers and sets the customized communication relating information in the hardware components. After the partial system is added, the administrator verifies whether the partial system appropriately operates prior to the operation of the partial system.
In the aforementioned verification, the administrator needs to expeditiously recognize the content of the setting error and correct the setting error. However, it is troublesome and difficult for the administrator to detect the setting error by manual. In particular, in a case where the setting errors often occur due to an increase in the scale of the systems to be added, it is significantly troublesome and difficult for the administrator to manually detect the setting error.